


Tie Me Up and Tell Me, Your Love is Too Much

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Minseok's belt that is awfully......suggestive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up and Tell Me, Your Love is Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> for visual reference: [the fuck me belt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CMzp1qoUcAAp0qC.jpg)

"You always like it when I wear this belt, don't you," Minseok gasps when Lu Han tugs his hips forward by the loop and pins him against the wall.

"Mmmmm." Lu Han hums before leaning in to kiss him. There’s no time to talk when he’s been waiting for this all day, ever since Minseok stepped out of his room this morning. Since then, he’s been taunted by Minseok’s ass in those tight black jeans, Minseok’s soft pink lips, Minseok’s teasingly suggestive belt buckle, Minseok’s _everything._

His hands quickly start sliding back to grab Minseok's ass, palms splayed against his jeans as he desperately grinds his hips against Minseok's, lips parting to let Minseok’s tongue slip into his mouth. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Minseok laughs when they break apart, and Lu Han can hear his voice is heavy with arousal. His fingers are buried in Lu Han's hair a moment later, tugging lightly as he sucks a mark onto Minseok's neck, trying not to moan when Lu Han's thigh slips between his own and rubs against his cock. It's probably almost painful with how hard Minseok is getting, so Lu Han slips his hands forward along the waistband of his jeans, tugging on them to undo his belt and relieve the pressure. 

Minseok's hand is on his in a moment, stopping him. 

"Don't undo them," Minseok orders before a sly grin spreads across his face. "Remember what we talked about before? There's something I want you to do for me."

Lu Han's eyes go wide in momentary confusion as Minseok slips away to search for something, but a minute later, his questions are answered as Minseok presses a length of black rope into his hands.

"I want you to tie me up, Lu ge," he purrs into his ear, his voice low and inviting and shooting straight to Lu Han's cock. Minseok is tugging his white dress shirt out of his pants as he talks, unbuttoning to reveal smooth skin and defined muscles that never fail to leave Lu Han drooling on the spot.

Minseok grins when he catches Lu Han's gaze, sliding his shirt off his arms slowly before tossing it to the side. He pins Lu Han against the wall this time, strong arms on either side of him and a smirk that leaves Lu Han breathless. 

"Just like I taught you," Minseok says, grabbing his hand that's holding the rope. "Just leave the pants on and hook it to the belt," he insists with a wickedly mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Lu Han looks at him in disbelief before Minseok's hand slips down to cup him through his pants, squeezing lightly and leaning in to whisper in his ear again. 

"Come on, Lu ge, I want you to tie me up and use me," he begs, quickly undoing Lu Han's pants to wrap his hand around his cock. "I want you to fuck my mouth until I'm choking on your thick cock, want you to come on my face, yeah?"

Lu Han moans, chants _yes, yes of course_ with every fiber of his being. He slips the rope through the ring on his belt and leans in to kiss him, wants to pour all of the love he feels into a single kiss because Minseok is just so amazing, so incredible to him. 

He looks beautiful when they're finished, when Lu Han is finally done tying Minseok's hands behind his back after being distracted with kisses. It's just a simple pattern, not even all that restrictive, but it looks so good that Lu Han's heart jumps at the sight. 

And then Minseok is kneeling in front of him, mouthing at his cock with wide eyes looking up at him. Lu Han lets him take over, head falling back against the wall as he groans, indulging in the feeling of Minseok's mouth warm and wet around his cock. 

Minseok sucks him down eagerly, bobbing further and further down his cock until it hits the back of his throat. It's tight and warm and the only thought Lu Han can muster amidst the pleasure coursing through his veins is _Minseok, Minseok_ looking so incredible with his pink lips stretched around him, _Minseok_ with black rope across his chest, _Minseok_ who somehow never fails to make Lu Han a mess by his mere existence.

Minseok pulls away for a moment, shaking his bangs out of his eyes to look up at Lu Han, the smile that twists up the corner of his lips comforting.

“I want you to fuck me,” he reminds Lu Han, his breath hot against his cock as he begs. 

Lu Han nods, swiping Minseok’s bangs back and letting his fingers tangle in his hair, gripping gently to tilt his head back. He lets his cock brush against Minseok’s mouth, pleased when Minseok grins and licks the precome off his lips with a smirk before opening his mouth to beg for more. 

And Lu Han gives it to him, gives Minseok everything he ever asks for. He thrusts into Minseok’s mouth, groaning when his cock hits the back of his throat, whimpering when Minseok does choke a little at the first thrust. He adjusts quickly, takes him in further and further until Minseok is shoved nose-deep into his pubes with every thrust, cheeks hollowed and tongue pressing up hard against the bottom of his cock. 

Minseok’s eyes catch his, and it’s entirely overwhelming how easily he can _devastate_ Lu Han with just a look, how he can _ruin_ him all while he moans around his cock, looking absolutely wrecked as tears starting to run down his cheeks while Lu Han starts fucking him faster.

Lu Han thinks he looks absolutely beautiful.

The words tumble from his lips over and over again as Lu Han chases his orgasm, praising Minseok for how _incredible_ he looks with his cock straining against his tight pants and rope twisted across his chest, _amazing_ with wet eyelashes blinking up at him as Lu Han strokes his sweaty hair back.

_Lovely_ as Lu Han finally comes, pulling out to let strings of white decorate Minseok’s face, his neck, his collarbones, a stunning contrast to the black ropes crossed down his body.

_Gorgeous_ as Lu Han unties him carefully, lays him on the bed to press kisses against every red mark left behind, relishing in the way Minseok arches up from the bed as he makes his way lower and lower, the way Minseok flushes as he resists the urge to worship every inch of his body.

_Stunning_ as Lu Han takes Minseok’s cock in his mouth, running his tongue around the tip and bobbing lower until he hits the back of his throat, urging Minseok to buck up into his mouth as Minseok’s fingers grip against the sheets in sheer pleasure.

“You’re so _beautiful_ ,” Lu Han repeats to Minseok, who’s grinning up at him after coming down Lu Han’s throat. Minseok hums happily, pulling himself up to drag Lu Han into a kiss, fingers buried in his hair. 

“You are too,” Minseok laughs, stroking Lu Han’s cheek gently. Lu Han’s mouth twists in protest, shaking his head before burying his face in Minseok’s neck, embarrassed. Minseok lays back with Lu Han still clinging to him like a barnacle, and Lu Han smiles to himself as he falls asleep with Minseok running his hands through his hair.

 

Lu Han doesn’t think about the belt until a week later when he doesn’t realize until it's too late that Minseok is wearing it again in front of _everyone._ He catches Lu Han’s gaze and smirks in his direction, and oh, Lu Han is so _fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2015. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/3361.html).
> 
> Title from EXO's Overdose.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
